The invention is in the field of providing secondary stimuli with music. A great deal of current popular music has a strong beat or rhythm and is usually played at a loud level due to the considerable interest in this aspect of the music. The invention adds an additional dimension to the pleasure of this music by displaying the rhythm in visual form so that it can be seen as well as heard. All variations, or patterns, of the rhythm are readily programmed and synchronized to the music. Multiple displays can be incorporated, light levels can be varied, and even a sense of touch can be provided.
A further object of the invention is to make recorded music more enjoyable for the hearing impaired, from those with less impairment to whom the rhythm portion of the music would be particularly important, to those with greater impairment who would mainly, or entirely enjoy the visual display.
Another group who would benefit and find pleasure in this invention are those exercising in an aerobiics program, either in a studio or at home. The visual display of the rhythms would aid their timing and make the exercise more enjoyable.
Discotheques are another area where the invention is needed. Although they use a wide variety of lighting effects, there is little synchronization with the music. Application of the invention would considerably expand the versatility and caliber of the light shows.